


be a good boy

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's father doesn't even meet Kurt till he finds Kurt and Blaine making out.  He's not going to say anything against it, but he's not exactly approving, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Prompt 5 at todaydreambelievers](http://todaydreambelievers.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-5): Kurt and Blaine get caught making out by papa!Anderson.
> 
> also on tumblr here.

It's the end of April, and school at McKinley is winding up in preparation for finals before the school year finally winds down.  The Glee club is considering starting to prepare anytime now for Nationals next month in New York.  And Kurt can't care about any of that, not right now, when he's not in class or in rehearsal but knocking on his so amazing boyfriend's door after school, following Blaine into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom, when Blaine opens the door with a shy smile and gestures for Kurt to precede him.

They used to just go to Blaine's room at Dalton after school - till recently, till Kurt transferred away - but now, with Westerville more than an hour away from both of their houses in Lima, with the way that New Directions' practice tends to run later (well, overtime) more than the Warblers' - they pick one of their homes or the other.Kurt's house tends to have Finn in it, and sometimes Carole or his Dad or both, which would be a good thing if they wanted people to hang out with.

Blaine's house is usually empty.Except for them.And a paper-thin pretense they always start with, that they have homework or something to do, that they're just hanging out…

They always start talking.Every time.Kurt doesn't know, doesn't care much what they say, because he's staring at Blaine's lips more than listening to the words spilling out of them, because if Blaine doesn't stop talking and start kissing him in a minute - or two - then he'll have to start himself.Usually Blaine does.Not always.And then:

They're lying side by side on the bed.Hips torturously, rapturously, carefully, always but definitely, a handful of inches apart.Ties and scarfs and so on discarded, just a button or two undone.Kissing, Kurt feels undone himself, just from the feel of Blaine's mouth on and under and around, over and inside his.On his mouth, and back and forth on his skin, kindling the sweetest flame just under his ear, the hottest thing he's ever felt Blaine's lips tracing a line down his neck, making him gasp and strain for quiet until Blaine moves or he does and their mouths coming together swallow those noises again.

When he can think, he thinks, mostly, that he wants to make Blaine to feel this uncontrollably good too.Blaine's neck isn't sensitive like his - too sensitive, actually, Blaine had said, wincing, when he'd tried to copy him early on - but he's found that when he leans over Blaine's head, when he puts his hands with some weight on Blaine's shoulders or presses their chests together lying with his own angled over Blaine's, then Blaine's lips go slacker, looser, and he breathes more heavily.It's amazing, and it makes Kurt want to keep going, but he's not sure what that would mean.

Anyway, right now they're just kissing.Low pressure, side by side, slow and sweet in a dreamy haze, sharing spit and warmth and breath, so hot already he feels that they could easily melt together, but nothing more than a very low simmer.They could do this all day.

Until - he hears a knock and a creak, he know realize what's happening.Blaine rolls away and sits half-up, and Kurt turns his head to see why.There's a man standing in the open door with an unreadable expression."Dad," Blaine says.The man - Blaine's father - walks off down the hall, and Blaine sits on the edge of the bed.Looking after him, and looking worried.

Kurt sits up, too, because it seems they don't get to make out any longer."Are you okay?" he asks.Blaine doesn't really look okay, but he doesn't know what else to do.

"For now," Blaine says.He scrubs his hand over his face, and hunched down like this, elbows on his knees, Kurt knows that technically he's short but he's never seen him look small before."You should probably - go."

"You don't want me here?" Kurt asks.He's trying not to feel be, but it's hard.He's Blaine's boyfriend, surely he can help.

"It's not like that," Blaine says, and takes his hand, looks down at his palm as if it contains the secrets of the universe."I want you everywhere.I'm just not sure if my father does."Kurt waits, quietly, just stroking Blaine's fingers where he's holding Kurt's hand."Maybe you should stay, though," he says."I don't want him to think that he can scare you off just like that. 

"So what do you want me to do?" Kurt asks.

"Just… stay right here, for me?" Blaine's eyes beg eloquently, but they don't need to.Kurt would do that gladly, anytime."I need to go talk to him. 

~

The door to Blaine's parents' bedroom is solid, dark wood, set with rectangular panels.It's never been a fun place to go into, and the door's almost always closed.Blaine squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and knocks. 

"Come in," his dad says, and he does, closing the door as he's been taught behind him.His dad is standing in front of his dresser, still in his work clothes and tie.Clearly waiting for him to follow; he hasn't yet started to change."Would you care to explain to me what I just saw?"

"That was, um, Kurt.My boyfriend.I've told you about him."Even when he's worried saying Kurt's name warms him.Kurt will always care about him.

"I'm not asking what his name is.I'm asking what you were doing."

"Um.Kissing?" he says.There's nothing wrong with it.He knows that.He knows it, to the bottom of his soul and the tips of his toes, he's finished thinking it through years ago and he knows, he doesn't doubt there's nothing in it but good.But still, it's hard for him to feel it, in the face of this disapproval.

"I see," his dad says, and Blaine squirms.He wants to say _but you said you were okay with me being gay_ , wants to say _you have to be okay with me kissing my boyfriend, or what does that even mean!?_ But he stays silent, he wasn't asked, and besides, he doesn't want to hear that maybe his dad has decided he's not so okay with it after all.Blaine's toes curl in his shoes, and he looks sidelong at the closed door.

"Can you close the door when you're doing that?From now on," his dad says.

"Yeah.Yes."Blaine says, shamefaced.Though he shouldn't have to be - but he is - if anything, for agreeing like this.And relieved that his dad hasn't said anything worse, and hating that he feels that way. _Why can't you just accept me_ , he wants to ask, but his dad thinks this is accepting.He knows."Will there be anything else?" he asks.A good straight face and refuge in the pre-inscribed formulas of formality have seem them through worse conversations than this.

"Yeah, actually," his dad says."One more thing.Tell that boyfriend of yours to stay for dinner, if his parents don't mind.I want to get the chance to know him, if he's going to stick around."

~

Kurt doesn't mind waiting in Blaine's room; he's barely gotten a chance to really look around it yet, actually.He's spent hours and hours here, but Blaine himself is far more interesting than his room, when they're both in it.He's curious about the old-looking cameras on top of Blaine's bookshelves, now that he notices them, and examines the photo board on his wall.

When Blaine comes back from talking with his father, he seems subdued."It's fine," he says."We just need to keep the door closed from now on.And oh, can you stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Kurt says.He hadn't been planning to today - they usually don't, when they're here - but if Blaine wants him to, of course he will.He texts his Dad and Carole so they'll know.And then - Blaine still seems uneasy, but he says he's okay, so Kurt asks him about the photos, and they talk for a while.He seems happier by the time they're called down to eat.

Dinner is just as delicious as it's been all of the few times previously that Kurt's eaten with Blaine and his mom.But now he's sitting at the table between Blaine and his dad, and he feels super awkward because they've never even met before.Which is weird, now that he thinks of it, he and Blaine have been dating for over a month, and they were best friends for months before that.So it should be a good thing that they're meeting now, right?

He tries introducing himself, tries complimenting the food - and Mrs. Anderson, at least, takes the bait for discussion - even tries asking Mr. Anderson about the work he's always away from home for, but "we don't talk business at the dinner table," apparently.  Mr. Anderson asks a few questions about his grades, and his classes, and makes approving noises at the answers, but even that feels oddly pro forma.  It's a stiff and too-quiet meal.

"Sorry, I guess that didn't go well," Kurt says to Blaine when they've escaped.Finally, it feels like, though the on Blaine's dresser says that dinner didn't take long at all.

"It could've been much worse," Blaine says, unsmiling.

"Oh," Kurt says, surprised.He hadn't thought."Oh, I guess that's true."

The door's closed behind them, in Blaine's room together.Blaine kisses him, just gently, on the lips and not with tongue, in the space between _kissing for real now_ and _just as punctuation._ He's not sure.It could go either way right now, but he wants to kiss Blaine, so he does.

"Is this weird to you," he says, "or just to me?"

"What?… oh, the door?" Blaine asks."Yeah."He grimaces, and, damn, that wasn't what Kurt was going for.

"I mean, because no one can see us now.Whatever we do," he clarifies.

"Oh," Blaine says, drawn out.Kurt can see the understanding dawning on his face.

"No one can see," Kurt says, and kisses Blaine again, "the things you do to me."So many things.He doesn't know how to put them in words.Hopes he doesn't have to.He just presses into Blaine, and then draws back for a second, maybe waiting for a response.

"Yeah," Blaine says, "that's a good thing."And it is.Nothing bad has happened here.And yet… he can't quite feel good about it, but still, the more his boyfriend kisses him, the less he has to care.


End file.
